


Changeling

by strangescottishmagic



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangescottishmagic/pseuds/strangescottishmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marianne’s sister goes missing, and the only clue is the branch of a Rowan tree, its not too long until she learns that there’s more to the forest than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knife in the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a little darker and more mature than I intended it to be when I sat down to write it... But oh well, I think I'm ok with what came out (to be honest I was just so excited to write it I didn't really put a lot of effort into editing, so if you see any glaring mistakes please point them out to me!)

She should have fucking known.

There were signs everywhere. That feeling in her stomach whenever he said he loved her. How he was always called into work at the strangest times (though he was a cop, so it shouldn’t have been that strange). The way his sweet smiles never reached his eyes. She wanted to kick herself for not seeing it before. She still felt sick thinking about it.

She’d gone round to his apartment today to drop off his tuxedo for the wedding, not expecting anyone to be home since he’d told her he was ‘away dealing with a domestic dispute’. So imagine her surprise to hear noises in the bedroom. Thinking it might be a burglar, she’d grabbed a kitchen knife and slowly opened the bedroom door. The image that assaulted her eyes was not of someone stealing, but of her fiancé’s bare ass as he rutted against some girl. Marianne’s grip on the knife tightened, and she wanted nothing more than to cut off the offending appendage, but unfortunately the cloud of irrationality passed quickly. The anger however, didn't.

She threw the knife right past him, and it embedded itself in the wall (she felt a weird sense of relief that it had, she really hadn't wanted the added embarrassment of the knife clattering to the floor). With surprisingly slow reflexes for a cop, Roland whirled round to see a fuming Marianne standing in the door way. She could practically see the words ‘this isn’t what it looks like’ forming in his mouth, so she quickly shut him down.

“We’re fucking done.”

She then quickly left, not wanted to hear any excuse or explanation. She knew that if she never saw his stupid, pretty-boy face again, it would be far too soon. When she left the building, not particularly wanting to go somewhere or see anyone she knew, she turned in the direction she knew led to the forest.

So that was how she found herself tearing down the street, glaring at anyone who so much as breathed near her. Of course, the glaring probably wasn’t as menacing as she’d like, what with the tears streaming down her face (though actually it made her even more terrifying – woman scorned and all that). She wished she wasn’t crying, that jerk didn’t deserve her tears, didn’t deserve her anything! But still, she’d loved him, and he’d broken her heart.

* * *

Marianne reached the forest soon enough, and breathed in the refreshing air. She loved coming here. No matter what time of year, she could find beauty in these dark trees.

She wandered the familiar path until she reached the log she always used as a bench. She'd lost count of the number of times she'd come out here to clear her head. The log looked out into a clearing of sorts, and it had always felt calming to her. She'd swear she felt like a kindred spirit to the forest, like part of the forest, if she believed in that sort of thing. But Marianne was very much a 'believe it when I see it' sort of person. Maybe that's why it had taken her walking in on Roland to believe he was capable of any sort of indiscretion.

God, she really had been an idiot. She went over it and over it in her head, trying to see if she could have realised sooner. Trying to remember if there had been a clear cut 'I'm a lying, cheating bastard' moment that she had been too love struck to see. Because that's where the problem was. She was - had been - too damn in love with him to see what scum he was.

Scum. She liked that word to describe him. It summed up the disdain she had for him, whilst also making it sound like it was something horrible she'd stepped in. He was scum, because here she was, wondering how she could have changed the outcome when it was all on him. It want her fault for not noticing it sooner, it was his fault for cheating!

Marianne took a deep breath, trying not to let her anger bubble over again. She didn't want a similar situation to his apartment (and that was another sign, one week from the wedding and they still didn't live together). Though, now that she thought of it, it had been kinda funny seeing the fear on Roland's face after she'd thrown the knife. Marianne giggled at the memory of the man who she'd always viewed as her protector standing in sheer terror with his pants round his ankles.

And suddenly, she could see herself coming through this ok. Not to say that she was anywhere near it, but there was a light at the end of the tunnel now. She knew that in time, and with her sister's help, she'd be fine...

Oh crap, Dawn! She'd completely forgotten about her sister, who was probably still in the middle of planning a wedding that was never going to happen. Oh and the wedding, she had to cancel that. She was already dreading the tirade of awkward phone calls, having to give a reason for the abrupt end to their relationship.

Sighing, and silently thanking the forest for being an emotional blanket, she pushed herself up off the log, and slumped off home.

* * *

"Dawn?" Marianne called tentatively into the house (she didn't think she'd ever again enter anywhere without making her presence known first).

"Marianne, is that you? Did you drop off the stuff at Roland's? Because we still have a million and one things to -" Dawn came flying down the stairs in a flurry of blonde curls and binders, but stopped when she saw her sister. Her sister who, if the mascara which was now everywhere but her eyes was anything to go by, had just been crying. Dawn dropped the binders and flung herself on her sister, "Marianne what happened?"

Hearing the compassion in Dawn's voice made Marianne want to cry all over again, but she was done crying over him, she she pushed the tears away, leaving herself with a heavy lump in her throat. "Roland and I are done."

"Oh no Marianne, I'm so sorry for you." Marianne hugged her sister harder, thanking her lucky stars that she was related to this wonderful human being. Dawn knew just when to pry, and when to just let her be. She'd tell Dawn tomorrow, when it felt less like poking an open wound, and maybe more like picking a scab.

The two girls stayed wrapped up for a few moments longer, when Dawn suggested a junk food and movie night. Marianne smiled gratefully at her sister, "Only if I get to pick the movies."

"Then I get to pick to junk food."

And they spent the evening covered in blankets and pillows, eating strawberry ice cream, and watching sad movies. When they finally turned off the TV to head to bed, Marianne turned to her sister, "You know, most of these people would have had perfectly pleasant lives if it hadn't been for love."

Dawn frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, take Brokeback Mountain. I mean, poor Jake Gyllenhaal dies because of who he loves. And in Romeo and Juliet, they both kill themselves because they can't be together. It just proves that love is more trouble than it's worth."

As Marianne spoke Dawn looked more and more concerned, "No Marianne, you can't give up on love! Just because things didn't work out with Roland doesn't mean that there isn't someone else out there for you. You'll see, I'm sure you'll get your happily ever after."

"That's sweet Dawn, but I just can't see that in my future anymore. However, if I ever change my mind, you'll be the first to know." This seemed to appease Dawn for the moment, but Marianne knew her sister was beginning to formulate a plan to change her mind. Oh well. Let her sister try. Marianne was pretty certain in her decision. The two girls headed up to their rooms, the doors opposite each other, and said goodnight.

Maybe it was all the crying, but Marianne felt like she was asleep before she even got into bed. She woke up once, in the middle of the night, swearing she'd heard a noise in her room. She turned on her bedside lamp, but on finding nothing, turned it off and went back to sleep. When she woke up the next morning, Dawn was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... What do you think? I haven't written anything in ages so this may be absolutely awful, but hey I wrote 1,400 words in one sitting, so I consider that a success haha
> 
> If you want to follow me on tumblr my url is: http://strangescottishmagic.tumblr.com  
> 


	2. Small Town Police

She was trying her best not to panic. There were so many logical reasons that Dawn would not be in the house at 9am. She could be at the supermarket buying food (though the fridge was still full), or she could be meeting with friends and forgotten to tell Marianne (but Dawn never forgot to tell Marianne anything). But as soon as she'd woken up to find Dawn absent, Marianne knew deep down that she was missing.

And as the hours slid by, as Marianne called Dawn every five minutes, as she called round everyone they knew, as she went to anywhere she could imagine Dawn might be; she became even more certain that her sister had not left their house by choice.

She got back to the house around 1pm, her unsuccessful morning weighing heavily on her shoulders. She sat down on the couch, the same one where hours ago they'd been watching movies. It's strange how quickly your life can turn around.

No longer able to deny that her sister was definitely missing, Marianne pulled out her phone and called the police.

"I'd like to report a missing person."

"Alright, how long have they been missing?" The man on the other end of the phone sounded as if Marianne was the least interesting person in the world. If she wasn't so worried about Dawn she'd probably be angry, but then again, they did live in a small town. The most interesting thing to happen all year had been when a tree had fallen across the main road. He probably assumed this would turn out to be nothing (the town was full of worriers, show up anywhere half an hour late and people had already begun to make a reward poster).

"Well I'm not sure, I saw her when we went to bed at 11pm last night, and she was gone when I woke up. I've spent all day searching and no one has seen her." Even saying the words out loud was causing Marianne's stress to rise.

"Well I'm afraid that if it hasn't been 24 hours, then there's nothing we-"

Marianne cut off the officer with the two words she knew would make a difference, "It's Dawn."

"Marianne? Wait, Dawn is missing?! Hold on, we'll send someone right over." The officer had livened up upon hearing her sister's name, as Marianne knew he would. One of the perks of dating a police officer was that the other cops all knew who you were. When Dawn had met them all, one by one they'd fallen under the charm of her lively personality (it probably helped that her sister flirted with half of them too). So Marianne knew they'd be just as worried as she was.

23 minutes and 47 seconds later (counting seemed to occupy her mind enough to stop her becoming frantic with worry) the doorbell rang. Marianne opened her door to find about a dozen cops outside her house. She would have laughed at the odd sight any other time, but she barely registered how comical it was. Her thoughts were focused solely on Dawn. She did briefly wonder if there really was a need for that many officers for one missing girl.

As if reading her thoughts, the police officer in front (Angela) spoke up, "We know this is probably overkill, but we wanted to make sure we didn't miss a single thing. I can only imagine how panicked you must be, and we want Dawn back safe and sound."

Just before Marianne could reply, a voice piped up from near the back, "We _all_  do."

Marianne would have recognised that Southern drawl anywhere, and almost slammed the door shut on reflex. Damn that Roland, she should have realised he'd come along. That asshole probably wanted to use this opportunity to 'explain himself' and 'get her back'. Then again, maybe she was being to harsh on him. They'd dated for four years, he'd spent plenty of time with Dawn, maybe he wanted to find her just as much as she did. So, still somewhat reluctantly, Marianne stepped back from her door to let _all_  the officers in, each one stopping to hug her or offer kind words.

When Roland walked through the door, the last one to do so, he slowly closed it behind him, giving a chance for all the other police to head up to Dawn's room (after Marianne had given quick instructions to its location). When they were alone, he turned to her.

"Marianne, what you saw yesterday, she meant nothing! You have to believe me! Please, don't let my small mistake be the end of what we had!" His voice, which used to charm her, now sounded like nails down a chalkboard as he pleaded with her. She couldn't believe she'd given him the benefit of the doubt when here he was, in the door less than a minute, and already begging. "Let me be here for you in this hard time."

She saw red. Her fist balled up. She hit him square in the jaw.

Clearly not expecting any violence, he fell to the floor. Dazed, he rubbed his jaw whilst looking up at her. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but as if seeing the fire in her eyes, it slowly closed again. Marianne took the chance to speak her mind.

"I cannot believe you! Are you seriously using my sister's disappearance as an excuse to get me to take you back?! Why would you ever think that would work? Not only is that the most insensitive thing I can possibly think of, I am not dumb enough to take you back! Or was I not clear enough yesterday? You know, when I went over to your apartment and caught you cheating!" Her shouts had obviously been heard in Dawn's rooms, and as she'd been yelling a crowd had gathered, so her last words had been said for their benefit. She wasn't even sure if they knew Roland and her had broken up, but if they did Roland would definitely have not told them the reason. She heard murmurs from the group, and knew they'd probably be talking about this forever. Good. As much as she didn't want to air her dirty laundry, she did like the idea of everyone knowing that Roland was a lying, cheating, asshole.

However, this current drama was distracting from the real issue at hand, so with a look that could kill Marianne opened up her door, "Get out of my house."

Roland got up and slinked towards the door (almost as if he thought he could sneak away), but right before he walked out he turned back to Marianne, "You'll see. I'll find Dawn and bring her back, and then you'll have to love me." Surprising, he seemed to realise that he'd over stayed his welcome, and scampered out the door before Marianne could hurt him again. She slammed the door behind him, and turned back to the officers crowding her stairs.

"Ok, show's over. Get back to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Roland, why are you so much fun to write... Or rather, why is it so much fun to write you putting your foot in your mouth?? I feel like I'm dragging out the premise to the story, but I swear it shouldn't be too much longer till Marianne and Bog meet.. Maybe like two or three chapters...
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments are obviously appreciated, and if you want to come fan girl over the movie my tumblr is: http://strangescottishmagic.tumblr.com
> 
> (p.s. I don't live in a small town so I have no idea if the police would actually do this.... I'm just gonna use my artistic licence here)


End file.
